


【Newdence】Scar〈NC-17〉

by SemperFideli



Category: Newdence - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemperFideli/pseuds/SemperFideli





	【Newdence】Scar〈NC-17〉

男人裹於襯衫下的軀體比Credence想像的精實許多，或直或縱的傷疤散佈在微微隆起的肌肉線條上。

Newt曾經淡淡的對他提起這些是馴龍過程中難免會得到的小禮物，當Credence想提出更多疑問時對方則是微笑著伸手撫亂他的前髮來結束這段問答。

於是Credence便知道Newt不喜歡提到戰爭時的一切，馴服龍成為武器上戰場對如此深愛著奇獸的對方絕對是段不甚愉快的回憶。

剛洗過澡的肌膚發出淡淡的肥皂香氣，Credence不由自主的將臉埋進那麥褐色的肩窩之中。

被青年擁抱住的身軀只是微微一頓，Newt抬起手用指尖輕揉著散落在肩上那變長許多的墨黑髮絲，感覺環住自己腰際的手默默收緊了些。

紅潤柔軟的唇辮印上位於後頸處的一道長疤，有些粗糙的觸感讓Credence皺起眉頭。

儘管Newt總是笑著說早就不痛了，但每當Credence看到時總是會覺得心疼，似乎是自己的表情太過明顯，當時Newt只是靜靜的凝望著他一會兒，然後捧起Credence的臉將二人的額頭靠在一起。

「Credence，你是我見過最善良的人類。」Newt是這麼說的。

 

 

不算寬闊的寢室內，細碎的低吟與粗重的呼吸聲交錯著。

見到對方皺起眉頭的模樣，讓Credence有些慌張的將手指從緊緻濕潤的甬道內往外抽出，而這舉動又讓身下的Newt無聲地抽了口氣。

「對、對不起……弄痛你了嗎？我果然還是不－－」Credence的自責還沒完，就被Newt伸手扯住了襯衫領子拉下，微張的唇立刻被對方封住，靈活的舌帶著熟悉的薄荷香氣竄入他的口內，Credence覺得自己身體的燥熱感又更高了些。

分開時一抹銀色的絲線還纏繞在Newt的舌尖上，原本總是帶著暖意的笑容此時因為雙頰泛紅和微瞇的眼顯得有些異常地邪魅，Credence忍不住鼓動早已乾涸的喉頭。

似乎是注意到青年眼底攀升的慾望，Newt勾起唇角將腿邊的小瓶子推向對方垂放在床上還帶著些許黏液的手指邊。

這次Credence沒有再猶豫，將瓶子內的乳白色液體仔細抹在自己細長的指節上，接著將殘餘的藥液倒向面前那敞開的雙腿之間。

液體冰冷的溫度接觸到分身頂端的瞬間Newt反射性的想將腿併起，卻被Credence伸手隔開，就著從根部流下的黏液，手指再度撐開穴口探入，抽動時的滑膩水聲和Newt的喘息迴蕩在耳邊，Credence感覺自己的臉越來越燙，卻不能也不想停止。

敏感的尖端被溫熱舌尖覆上的刺激感讓Newt狠狠地顫動了身子，青年的另一隻手正扶握著他的根部套弄，姆指尖端還有意無意的挑撥著冠部，前後交錯的快感像電流一樣令Newt只能咬著自己的手指避免哭叫出聲。

空氣裡淡淡的血腥味讓Credence敏感地抬起頭，有些不滿的鬆開了分身伸手去阻止Newt傷害自己，雖然沒有任何治癒作用，Credence還是輕吻著對方指節上泛出淺淺血絲的齒痕。

「給我，Credence……現在。」男人低啞的嗓音既輕又虛幻，卻一字不漏的飄進青年耳裡，凝視著眼前那浮著一層水氣的淺綠色眸子，Credence覺得自己能為這雙眼睛傾出所有。

 

除去了身上的衣物，二具炙熱的軀體緊緊交纏，像是要與對方融為一體般。

儘管作了充足的前置，那比指節粗長許多的物體挺進身體內的痛楚還是讓Newt仰起頭叫了出聲，但Credence只是停下動作，緊緊地擁抱著顫抖的男人，溫柔而珍惜地在對方的臉頰、唇瓣和耳朵頸子上落下雨點般的輕吻，就像之前自己哭泣時Newt會對他作的一樣。

感覺到吸附著自己的力道略微放鬆了些，Credence將視線對上Newt，看到對方朝自己眨了眨眼，眼裡帶著熟悉的笑。

接受到訊息後青年立刻抽出又重重挺進，瞬間又緊縮的肌肉令受到刺激的分身將甬道撐得更開一些，Credence舔咬著Newt滑嫩的頸部線條，這舉動讓纏上他側腰的雙腿夾得更用力了些，緊貼著的胸口讓Credence可以感覺到對方激烈的心跳。

配合Credence的每一次挺進，Newt的腰肢亦隨之擺動了起來，咬著下唇壓抑住釋放的衝動，Credence將Newt的腿架上自己的臂膀，瞬間牽動的刺激感讓他本能地的閉上了眼睛，無法抑制的加重了抽插的幅度，肉體撞擊的聲音與Newt越漸高亢的呻吟交織在一起。

男人泌著透明液體的硬挺性器隨著律動拍打著青年緊繃的腹部，於是Credence再次伸手握上，帶著些許刻意用力的壓迫和滑動，深茶色的眼瞳著迷的望著Newt在身下向自己討饒的神情，這讓他忍不住彎下腰去親吻對方，唇舌交纏令空氣中迴繞的呻吟聲成為斷斷續續的單音節，在二人終於因為氧氣耗盡而分開時，Newt亦在對方寬大的掌心中射了出來。

最後一個伴隨著短暫失神的劇烈顫抖下，Credence緊扣著Newt的手指將白濁的慾望全數宣洩在對方體內，疲憊的將身體倚靠在仍喘息不止的Newt胸前。

 

Credence再次張開眼睛後，躺著的床單已經被換上了新的，但發現身旁空無一人的緊張感讓他猛然坐起身，房間內的空氣冰冷而寂靜，讓剛醒來的Credence迷亂地以為自己又回到了賽倫復興會那間破舊的小房間裡。

房門打開時，Newt看見的就是Credence縮在床的角落一臉惶恐不安的模樣，將手裡冒著熱氣的茶杯和盛著麵包的盤子放在桌上，Newt爬上床後熟練地將Credence摟進懷中，接著耐心等待瑟縮顫抖的青年冷靜下來。

「抱歉……」終於發出聲音後Credence低著頭，卻被Newt抬起下巴。

映入眼前的正是他最熟悉的笑容，像陽光般和煦，但隱隱夾雜著一絲自己以往沒見過的憂傷。

「你不需要對任何人抱歉，Credence。」Newt的語氣十分堅定，輕撫著Credence的手指卻很溫柔「沒關係，我們有很多時間可以慢慢改變這一切。」

Credence注意到那抹憂傷消失了，就像烏雲被陽光軀散，話語裡的暖意令Credence不自覺地揚起淺淺的微笑，見到懷裡青年的表情變化，Newt這才滿意的點點頭。

「把早餐吃一吃，今天有很多活要忙呢。」Newt說完，接著帶點惡作劇意味的目光溜向Credence「偏偏我的腰又酸的很，需要你來協助。」

留下了雙頰迅速漲紅的青年，Newt快意的笑著離開了房間。


End file.
